Icky stuff
Icky the Gloop Monster '''is a large Monster that came to Monstro City in 2012, known as the 'Gloop Monster'. They were attracted to Dewy because Dewy was wearing 'Goop' fragrance, making him smell like gloop, and his name rhymes with Gooey (Icky's mother). At the time Dewy's store was taken over by Icky, it was highly criticised as players thought they could not access the D.I.Y. Shop. When one clicked on the shop, they were lead into a game to clean the goo off the shop. However, the store could be accessed. In the 'My News', the D.I.Y. Shop adverts would show up and at the end it would say 'Go there now!' or something similar. If they clicked the text, they would go into the store. In its wake, several items were created, though not sold at the D.I.Y. Shop, namely the Gloopberry Muffin, Cup O' Gloop, Essence of Gloop, Cube O' Gloop and Gloop Jellybean. These items are all sold at the Gross-ery Store and have in-game counterparts, being the Swirlberry Muffin, Cup O' Gloop, Essence of Blue and Sludge Fudge respectively; however, the latter strangely does not have one. Biography Character Encyclopedia '''Main If it weren't for this giant-sized monster, Monstro City would soon run out of gloop! Once a year, on Super Glooper Day, Icky the Gloop Monster leaves the Land of Gloop and brings his precious gloop to restock the City's supplies. Everyone leaves buckets outside their homes in the hope Icky will fill them up. Splat-tastic! Giant myth? Before Icky came to Monstro City, many believed that he was just a mythical creature. Not only does the Gloop Monster exist, he's so huge that he's pretty hard to miss! Sticky Icky Icky is so gooey that sometimes he accidentally gloops himself, getting himself stuck to whatever he's standing near. Once he gooed himself to Dewy's DIY shop, trapping the shopkeeper inside! It took a long time to de-gloop everything and get poor Dewy out. Data file Location: Land of Gloop Job: Keeping Monstro City stocked up with gloop Likes: DIY shops Notes *Giant-sized body dwarfs Monstro City's buildings. *(Arrow pointing to Dewy) Dewy stuck inside his DIY shop on Sludge Street. The Daily Growl Happy Super Glooper Day! *31st May It's time for an annual celebration. D.I.Y. Shop Gloop Emergency *1st June Dewy's shop is covered in gloop, in Icky's embrace. Everyone is to report at D.I.Y. to scoop gloop and eventually free Dewy. Icky Still Sticky *6th June Great work MonSTARS! Icky is looking a little less gloopy today. That means your hard work de-glooping is paying off! Now that some of the slime has cleared, I was able to get some information from Dewy. Here are the gloop-splattered facts. The more you de-gloop the shop, the closer Dewy will be to freedom and being able to open his doors again. Also, and this is a crazy new development in the story, Icky thinks Dewy is his mummy! I couldn't quite make out what Dewy was saying through all the gloop, but here are some possibilities of how this mishap could've happened: Gloopy Noms New! *7th June Snozzle Wobbleson makes use of the situation. Icky Has Left the Building *8th Jun Dewy is free and made room items out of the grand supply of gloop. Gallery In-Game Gloop Monster.png The Clean-Up Game Gloop Monster Tutorial Game.png Gloop Monster Game.png Category:Characters